


Killer Complex

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Humor, John Watson is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John Watson learns their daughter is a killer
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Killer Complex

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Cereal

John had just opened the box when he realized he left his mobile in Rosie’s room. He was expecting a call from Sherlock who was out of town on a case and wanted it near.

“Stay here darling, daddy’ll get you your breakfast in a jiff.”

He made sure his darling little girl was good in the gated off play area and ran up to retrieve the mobile.

“Did you miss your da pumpk—"

John returned to the sitting room and looked in the play area.

The now empty play area.

John knew Rosie could crawl…

“I will not panic…” He told himself as he looked around the sitting room.

She was not in room.

“I will not panic…” He told himself as he looked down the hall and in the bedroom.

She was not there.

Rosie had taken her first steps and was officially a toddler...

“I will not panic…” He told himself as he looked in the bathroom.

She was not there. He returned to the play area and saw how the gate was pushed to create a space just large enough for a determined toddler to get around.

He had not considered her ability to climb...

Now he panicked as he tore for the stairs.

Both baby gates were in place. What was left of his rational mind informed he did not hear tumbling down the stairs and crying. There was no possible way she had climbed the gate and made it quietly down the stairs in that short span of time it took to get his mobile.

A high-pitched squeal, followed by a thump, immediately followed by a joyful giggle, was heard from the kitchen.

John spun towards the sound.

The moment John and Rosie moved back to Baker Street, Sherlock hired a cleaning crew and had the kitchen scoured and the flat baby proofed. Sherlock now contained his experiments to the new at-home lab created in 221c and kept their kitchen clean.

“Rosie!”

It was why John was no longer panicked and nearly cried in relief even as he laughed at the sight he found.

Rosie had spied her favorite cereal on the table. Someone, otherwise known as the relieved dad who watched her now, had sat the box on a tea towel. The industrious toddler had managed her way to the table, pulled on the tea towel and now sat on the kitchen floor with cereal strewn about her and in her hair.

The perpetrator, blissfully unaware of the coronary she nearly caused, grinned as she offered a fistful of her ill-gotten gains to her father.

Minutes later, during their call, Sherlock shook his head with amusement at the photo of Rosie at the crime scene that was further enhanced with the addition of police caution tape.

>> 08:12 | I need to report a crime. Your daughter is a cereal killer. – JHW


End file.
